


Texts for Julian

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cottony smooth fluff, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Just a few texts from Julian and for Julian about anything that happens around him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).



> This fic is linked to Khalehla's "Baby Mannschaft's Guide For Sharing the Love During International Break 101" and center's to Julian Brandt.
> 
> Khalehla, this is for you and whatever we talked at tumblr, stays in tumblr. (Wiiiiink) ;)
> 
> Enjoy.

❤️

Hey! I heard you're sick so you were

not called up.

 

Yeah.  I was sent home to rest and

so as Manu.

 

Where r u now?

 

Went home here in Bremen. I don't want

my mom to be upset that I am sick and

far from her.

 

Great timing. I'm on my way to Bremen.

I was suppose to meet some of my old

teammates but looks like there are more

important things to settle right now.

 

You don't have to bother going here. What

if I infect you with my sickness?

 

Nonsense. You won't infect me. I love you

so much that even germs will not try to

cling themselves to me because they will

be in mushy feels when I'm with you. ;)

 

Awwwww.

 

If you think you could swoon me with

those smooth words of yours so that I

will let you come here, think again.

 

I know you won't let me...but your mom

will. She likes me so much she will never

say no to me.

 

Taking advantage of my mom? How dare 

you!

 

Hahahaha.

 

Anyway, I have a feeling you are bothered

by something.

 

Hiw do you know?

 

*how...i mean.

 

A boyfriend's intuition. ;)

 

Oh really.

 

So what is it?

 

I had a feeling that Max, Leon, Joshua

and Weigl are planning to set me up

on something.

 

How can u be so sure?

 

Somehow everytime I go with Leon and

Max, I have a feeling that  they are sulking

that they are not able to do what they

want to do with each other because I

am around.

 

At least you're making them control

their (w)hormones and saving them

from trouble/Coach Jogi.

 

And one time after training, Leon and Max

suddenly vanished and I was left to join

Joshua and Julian who were seem

unhappy that I tagged along with them.

 

And  a few days before I was sick I saw 

them in a secluded garden in the hotel

that were staying in somehow talking

about something...and I heard my

name on it.

 

Now that's not good. Just because they

don't know about us, they could do

whatever they want to you. I won't

let it.

 

If it's just easy to talk to them

without raising suspicion.

 

Don't worry about it. I can take of myself.

I'll just go with the flow of whatever their

plans are.

 

 

Are you sure?

 

Yeah.

 

Ok then. I will let you. But you have to

tell me everything they are doing with

regards to you.

 

I promise.

 

Well anyway, since you're on your way here,

why don't you buy me something to eat.

After  all a sick man should eat a lot

to be healthy again.

 

Well of course Ju! I will pass by the

supermarket and buy everything

that will be needed to make the

best bratwurst you'll be tasting in

your entire life.

 

Looking forward for that. Love yah.

 

Love yah too Brandy. See yah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A convo about what Leon did...(still based on Khalehla's Baby Mannschaft' s Guide...101).

<3

 

How are you?

 

Mad.

 

Oh come on. I thought you already

forgiven me about our club match where my

team won.

 

I’m all over that. I’ve forgiven you.

 

Phew! Thanks.

 

So, what’s it about?

 

My current life here in the IB.

 

Why? What happened?

 

Promise me first you will never get mad

at me or to anybody.

 

Not if I know it first.

 

No. You should promise now.

 

Ok, I promise. If I get mad we will lose

our streak in the Bundesliga.

 

Better?

 

Acceptable.

 

Ok then, shoot.

 

Remembered what I’ve told you about

Leon, Max, Joshua and Julian?

 

Yep. What did they do?

 

One word, matchmaking.

 

Matchmaking? You? To whom?

 

To my teammates that are here with me!

 

Now, that’s something that I could be

threatened of.

 

That’s why I told you to promise me first

that you will not get mad.

 

Right. Now tell me the specifics?

 

Okay, this is the story.

 

We were having training and suddenly

Leon asked me, out of the blue, if Bernd

is hot. He was rambling with the tall,

blonde, lithe thing. And since he’s asking

me, I told him my opinion, ”I guess so.”

 

Then later that night after training, Yannick

came to me asked me if I wanted to go on a

date with him!

 

I knew it! I KNEW IT! I thought He’s my

friend. I didn’t tell you this before but

I’m telling you now. I’ve been watching

keenly on Gerhardt during our time in the

Under-21, who was always looking at you

and tries to get close to you. Looks like he

just waited for the right time   to make his

move and while I’m not around.

 

Anyway, so what did you say?

 

Obviously I said no. And oh boy, you should

have seen his face. It looked like his whole

world was shattered.

 

Did you tell him a reason why?

 

That we are only friends.

 

That’s it?

 

Why? Do you want me to tell him that

we are together? He will not only be

devastated, but also mad.

 

Right. So…

 

So, the next day I found out and

confirmed that Leon was behind of that

date-with-Yannick thing. I don’t know

what is running into that dork’s mind

that he thought because I agreed to

what he said that Bernd is hot, Bernd was

my type and so for Leon, it also goes that

Yannick is my type because he looks

like Bernd!

 

Hmmm. You’re right though. Yannick does

look like Leno…and ter Stegen! (GASP!)

HE’S A LOVE CHILD!

 

Anyway, does Bernd or much worse, Marc knew

about that?

 

Luckily, no.

 

Do Leon Goretzka had any idea how

dangerous to pin Bernd Leno to anyone

except Marc André ter Stegen?

 

Unfortunately, no.

 

That PRICK! He might be my captain but if

anything happens to you there, I swear he

will regret that he knew me and that we were

national teammates!

 

I told you not to be mad.

 

How can’t I? He’s trying to hook you up

to anyone!

 

I know. But I will never give in. I have you.

 

Now that’s reassuring. =)

 

But are you gonna be okay? Because I

have a feeling that there’s more to come.

 

I’m mad at him and I haven’t talk to him

since but I’ll be okay.

 

Well, I have to go now. We’ll be watching

a movie.

 

=(. How I wish I was there. Eating popcorn

and cuddling you.

 

Well, take care Brandy. XO

 

You too, my mix blooded sweetheart. XO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation after the Jonathan and Kevin-locked incident...

Chapter 3

<3

Unbelievable!

 

Why?

 

They really outdone it.

 

The what?

 

Their matchmaking scheme!

 

Looks like you’re angry.

 

Who else not gonna be?!

 

Hey. Easy, easy. I thought you had this

under control?

 

Yes I did…until they locked me and Kevin inside

the dark tool room of the hotel!

 

WHAT?!

 

ARE YOU OKAY?!

 

ARE YOU INJURED?!

 

I’m fine. Kevin’s not. They do not know that

the poor guy’s claustrophobic.

 

And that’s not it at all…

 

What else?

 

Before the incident with me and Kevin,

Jonathan went to me and told me that

JULIAN ASKED HIM IF HE WANTS TO DATE

ME because Julian saw “our closeness”

During FIFA time 2 nights ago!

(Angry emoji)

 

And did you ask Jonathan his reply to

that lanky, long-armed Dortmund prick?

 

Jonathan just laughed and Julian was not

amused. ;D

 

THEY ARE REALLY GOING TOO FAR!

I’M NOT GONNA STAY IDLE IN HERE!

I’M GOING TO PUNCH THE LIGHTS OUT

ON THEM EVEN IF THEY ARE OUR

TEAMMATES BEFORE!

 

NO! DON’T DO THAT!

 

WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THEM?

THEY ARE ALREADY ABUSING YOUR

PRIVATE SPACE!

 

Because I am still thinking of hiding our

relationship from them. After all we both

agreed that no one should know.

Remember?

 

Looks like it’s time to abolish that!

Give me their numbers!

 

NO!

 

Julian BRANDT?!

 

What are you going to do?

 

Give them some reminders of WHO

should they be careful with.

 

You’re gonna expose us! And I know how

ballistic you are!

 

No. I won’t tell them it’s me and I’ll be

using another teammates number.

;D

 

Whose?

 

Timmy’s…

 

Does Timmy know about us?

 

 

Are you sure they don’t have his number?

 

Timmy is so innocent. He does not know

anything…and he will never know.

  
I am sure they don’t have his number.

He purchased a new phone after his transfer.

 

I am starting to get anxious on what you will do.

 

Trust me. They will never know.

 

Ok…

 

vCard sent:

Jo Kimmich

 

vCard sent:

Ju Weigl

 

vCard sent:

Leon Goretzka

 

vCard sent:

Max Meyer

 

Danke! =D

 

(eye roll emoji)

 

Puhleeeeaasse be careful.

 

Oh I will…Liebe.

 

(heart eyes emoji)

 

Got to go. I still have to check with my

Leverkusen teammates especially Kev.

He’s traumatized. He twitches in every slam

of every door.

 

Ok. I’ll let you know of my progress later on.

I’ll avenge you and your teammates.

Ich liebe dich…Brandy. (kiss emoji)

 

Ich liebe dich auch…Creamy. (kiss emoji)


End file.
